June 22, 2012 Smackdown results
The June 22, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 19, 2012 at the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. Summary An elated Theodore Long emerged at the opening of SmackDown, not only rejoicing in the fact that John Laurinaitis had been fired by Mr. McMahon at No Way Out, but also because the Hardcore Legend Mick Foley would be the Interim General Manager for the night. His celebration came to a sudden halt, however, when Big Show interrupted by promptly making his way past the former SmackDown GM and into the ring. The World's Largest Athlete reminded the WWE Universe that he only cares about himself – not Big Johnny getting fired or the opinions of any member of the WWE Universe. Convinced that he would definitively crush John Cena in any fair, one-on-one fight, the giant announced that he was moving on and throwing his hat in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at the pay-per-view of the same name on July 15. SmackDown's ultra-brutal Superstar once again ripped through two competitors at the same time, laying waste to both in excruciating fashion before finishing them off with a destructive double Shell Shocked. Who in their right mind would want to step into the ring with Ryback as he continues to run rapid through WWE? As a result of missing his World Heavyweight Title opportunity at No Way Out due to a concussion – and with John Laurinaitis getting fired at the same event – Alberto Del Rio returned to SmackDown looking to once again work his way back to the top. That quest would set him on a collision course with Christian. In the height of the fast-paced battle that followed, a distraction by Ricardo Rodriguez allowed Del Rio to catch Captain Charisma on the top rope with a fierce kick, setting up the Cross Armbreaker and a huge victory for The Mexican Aristocrat. Moments after the bell, Cody Rhodes – who Christian successfully defended the Intercontinental Championship against in their explosive pay-per-view rematch five days earlier – attacked his war torn adversary from behind. In an absolute frenzy, Rhodes hurled the titleholder into the steel ring post, dropping him to the canvas before accusing his foe of “stealing his time” and that he himself “was SmackDown.” For months, AJ has been involved in an out-of-control rollercoaster ride with CM Punk, Kane and Daniel Bryan. This week on SmackDown, the off-the-wall Diva would serve as a surprise special guest timekeeper as Kane took on Bryan. In the height of the action that followed – after the submission specialist cinched in the “Yes!” Lock on The Big Red Monster – AJ suddenly rang the bell. This caused Bryan to release the hold, thinking his monstrous opponent tapped out. But much to Bryan's chagrin, the referee explained that the masked menace hadn't, in fact, given in and that the match was still going. Before WWE's “Yes!” man could get his bearings, The Devil's Favorite Demon roared back, hitting the chokeslam for the three count. And just as quickly as the match ended, a guiltless AJ skipped away again like nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all. An irate Health Slater decided to interrupt Mick Foley in the ring, lodging a protest after getting slammed over the head by Cyndi Lauper on Monday's Raw SuperShow. Demanding the GM do something about it, The Hardcore Legend took immediate action by introducing The One Man Southern Rock Band to his opponent, Zack Ryder. With Foley watching at ringside, Long Island Iced-Z soundly defeated Slater with the Rough Ryder leg drop. Later in the back, the self-professed “Intellectual Savior of the Unwashed Masses” Damien Sandow looked to enlighten Foley and Ryder. Continuing to make big moves in a big way, A.W. returned to SmackDown to lead his new tag team – The Prime Time Players – to the ring. This occurred just five days after he turned on Primo & Epico at No Way Out in favor of his new acquisition. In O’Neil & Young's high-octane match with The Usos, the head of All World Promotions would cause a crucial distraction by jumping on the apron and admonishing the referee. This allowed Darren Young to drop Jimmy Uso onto the top rope, setting up his “Real Deal” partner to hurl his foe to the canvas for the pin. Shortly after the match, the casted-aside Primo & Epico attacked their former representative and his new clients in the back. Santino emerged before the WWE Universe, charged up to honor the many WWE signs made by the creative Baltimore crowd. And when the cameras found one that read “I love Santino,” The Italian Stallion called the woman down to say hi. The ecstatic fan made her way to the ring, wearing a cobra of her own on her arm. But, after the two cobras kissed at the suggestion of Santino, the woman grabbed hold of the U.S. Champion, giving him a huge kiss and causing him to faint backward to the canvas with lipstick all over him. In SmackDown's main event, Dolph Ziggler entered his No Way Out rematch against World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus, looking to build on the incredible challenge he gave the Irish Superstar at Sunday's pay-per-view. Mixing undeniable talent with unrelenting heart, desire and determination, The Showoff brought The Great White to the brink yet again, nearly scoring the victory at several turns. Still, in the end, it was not enough the stop The Celtic Warrior, who blasted Ziggler with a fierce Brogue Kick out of nowhere to capture another triumph in epic fashion. Results ; ; *Ryback defeated Frank Venezia and Jared Wachtler in a Two-on-one handicap match (1:42) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Christian (10:59) *Kane defeated Daniel Bryan (7:12) *Zack Ryder defeated Heath Slater (1:14) *Prime Time Players (w/ A.W.) defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jay Uso) (3:15) *Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (12:25) *Dark Match: John Cena defeated Big Show & David Otunga in a Two On One Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Big Show & David Otunga took out Brodus Clay SD_670_Photo_007.jpg SD_670_Photo_010.jpg SD_670_Photo_013.jpg SD_670_Photo_015.jpg SD 6-22-12 1.jpg SD 6-22-12 2.jpg Ryback v Frank Venezia and Jared Wachtler SD_670_Photo_019.jpg SD_670_Photo_021.jpg SD_670_Photo_022.jpg SD_670_Photo_025.jpg SD_670_Photo_030.jpg SD_670_Photo_035.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Christian SD_670_Photo_040.jpg SD_670_Photo_041.jpg SD_670_Photo_042.jpg SD_670_Photo_047.jpg SD_670_Photo_043.jpg SD_670_Photo_055.jpg Kane v Daniel Bryan SD 6-22-12 3.jpg SD 6-22-12 4.jpg SD 6-22-12 5.jpg SD_670_Photo_062.jpg SD_670_Photo_063.jpg SD_670_Photo_073.jpg Zack Ryder v Heath Slater SD_670_Photo_079.jpg SD_670_Photo_081.jpg SD_670_Photo_082.jpg SD_670_Photo_085.jpg SD_670_Photo_087.jpg SD_670_Photo_090.jpg Prime Time Players v The Usos SD_670_Photo_094.jpg SD_670_Photo_097.jpg SD_670_Photo_099.jpg SD_670_Photo_101.jpg SD_670_Photo_095.jpg SD_670_Photo_108.jpg Santino Marella saw the signs of love SD_670_Photo_109.jpg SD_670_Photo_115.jpg SD_670_Photo_117.jpg SD_670_Photo_120.jpg SD_670_Photo_123.jpg SD_670_Photo_128.jpg Sheamus v Dolph Ziggler SD_670_Photo_133.jpg SD_670_Photo_135.jpg SD 6-22-12 6.jpg SD_670_Photo_139.jpg SD_670_Photo_145.jpg SD 6-22-12 7.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #670 at CAGEMATCH.net * #670 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events